


Water Cooler

by ZroyBefron



Series: Flesh and Bone [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Fluff and Humor, Hes okay tho, If the water runs out he overheats and combusts into flame, Jared is kept cool by a water cooler, Other, Robot!Jared, Robots, This is v short and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZroyBefron/pseuds/ZroyBefron
Summary: Jared only softly laughed. “I know that I’m in like...a lot of pain right now….but to be fair E-Evan, miss Alana warned you about this and you threw it out of your memory system. That's not something you should delete.”





	Water Cooler

Alana warned Evan. Constantly reminded him that Jared’s water cooler needed to be refilled by the end of the month. Somehow this always seemed to slip Evan’s mind and really he couldn’t quite believe that such a bot had a water cooler to keep him from overheating. He was a bot, wouldn’t that only mess him up if it broke? He shook the through from his head and smiled when Jared came and pressed his hand on his chest. The bot was still very curious and loved heart beats. This was always something Evan loved about him.   
  
When the time came to refill the water though, Evan had forgotten. Because of this he was gifted with Jared on fire in the middle of the kitchen. Evan quickly rushed to grab a fire extinguisher and put Jared out as fast as he could. Along with the extinguisher he grabbed a couple of water bottles and pressed a button on Jared’s back, swiftly filling the cooler as fast as he could and switching it on.   
  
Jared only softly laughed. “I know that I’m in like...a lot of pain right now….but to be fair E-Evan, miss Alana warned you about this and you threw it out of your memory system. That's not something you should delete.”   
  
“Jared I’ve already told you my memory doesn’t work like yours.” Evan carefully shut the bots back and looked over him, “God you’re scorched. We’re going to have to clean you up…” he whined softly, “And make sure next time this happens….there won’t be a next time and I actually remember it.”   
  
Jared only laughed. His laugh, though he was a bot, seemed the most human about him. His smile as well, Evan enjoyed both of them. “Good luck cleaning me Evan. When Alana sees me she is going to kick your behind!” he snorted. “But I won’t tell her it's your fault.”   
  
Evan only rolled his eyes and helped Jared up from his seat, “Yeah well...I guess I’ll just have to tell her I forgot. I’m sure she’ll be fine if I explain it to her. Now come sit with me on the couch, I have a new movie for you to watch.”   
  
Jared’s eyes brightened as he practically dragged Evan by the arm over to the couch and sat him down, sitting himself next to him excitedly as Evan flipped through Netflix and opened a movie. They both sat peacefully, Evan fully forgetting the mess left in the kitchen from Jared’s incident.   
  
Heidi would have quite the surprise when she got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy this ones very short but its sweet.  
> Bot Jared is just  
> my child.
> 
> Hit me up @Bi-Evan for bot Jared and more sick ass aus


End file.
